catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Birdpaw
Archives Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Birdpaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluestar1776 (Talk) 20:46, July 14, 2010 I'm an old crumudgon just learning the internet, y'alls simple instructions are like Egyptian Heiroglyphics to me, well not quite I can read those, just Don't speak Ancient Egyptian. Just thought that a clan might like a kitten sitter who can take down anything ie a Sphinxian Treecat, and has some knowledge of medicine. He is however a pacifist and will defend but not attack. wow. thanks SO much for deleting the Skypetal page. I just so happened to work all night on that. you could have juts said something to me on my talk page, and not just go around deleting pages.Thewhitegiraffe707 22:10, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure! You can have Birdkit--nightshine 22:05, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Well right now, we are role playing on the IRC on the channel #wikia-catsoftheclans --nightshine 22:15, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hey, Birdpaw. Do you remember me? :) Welcome to the wiki! Please let me know if you have any questions. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, but I don't really understand [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 19:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) lol, okay :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' 19:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Birdkit Well, that's for Nightshine to decide. Just ask her, I'm sure she'll add her back :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 21:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Blanks I thought you might know this from warriors wiki ;) Well, nobody has reserved the MCA blanks, it's as simple as that. You can, if you want [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Apprentice? We're on the IRC right now, I can make her an apprentice now-- 23:40, September 19, 2010 (UTC) CAP Guess who's a CAP warrior now? :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 00:25, October 22, 2010 (UTC) CANDY!! :P Can I have some candy for Blue's contest?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Re: Uploading photos The buttons are the same, just strechted out along the top of the screen.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Go Giants!]]We won the World Series! 14:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Nah, it was no big deal. It's not your fault at ALL. It's mine, cuz I chose to be a rebel and it felt AWESOME. :3 Even though the tar was kicked out of me, I didn't mind. So it's okay that you didn't stay. XD It got pretty ugly. [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98]] Re: LW Oh Birdpaw...I don't think you should leave just because Icestorm and Firepelt were being rude, just ignore them. Like, I dunno, leave if they do something like that ever again. I'm so sorry. I won't force you to stay, but I will miss you, and I'll be praying for you as well. [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 03:17, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Ancients Sure, just make a page for her yourself. I'll add her to the allegiances when I get home from school. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ]] Category:Signatures 14:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) NOOO! Frosty said this 22:15 (no she wasnt, and she was only doing that to shut leafkit up, she wouldnt stop acking like a freakin leader, if leafkit is ever out alone, i swear im get one of my cats to kill her) STOP FROSTY Adderpaw 03:18, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Leafkit Does Leafkit have the power to see the future? Because Mudpaw has the power to see the future. :/ -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 01:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, I just thought that she did, because on the IRC she saw Twister being hurt. -Sage: Do the 800 edits dance! 22:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey when Birdwing has her kits can I roleplay one? Thinking of a name Robinkit - A ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Adderpaw 01:58, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC :Maybe xD I'm not really in the mood...you know? I probably will though before it gets too late [[User:Nightfall101|☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:48, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Two things, one, I can't really come on the IRC at the moment, maybe tomorrow? And two, I don't think any of Rosevine's kits are quite ready yet; there are kits who are older than them who have not been apprenticed yet [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) ... You know how rude that is? I banned you only because I care about every member and I kinda missed your com-pany on there and now THIS!? Thanks so much. Never come back. I hope your happy that someone lost their trust in you. IN fact, I was gonna make you an admin if you ACTUALLY returned. Now, you never will. Goodbye, Birdpaw. Forever. Lavenderheart here! Give me a shout! And don't forget about my polls! 23:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC :Not really up for the IRC today...know what I mean? Thanks for the invite though! How are you today? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 17:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Really? I'm writing one too :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:IRC Sure :) Re: :LOL! I definitely would, but I'm leaving for an orthodontist appointment soon and need to get ready. After that though, I'll certainly come on :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 18:37, June 27, 2011 (UTC) re: stuff No. really, you know what, I wasn't trying to be hurtful at all. I was actually just giving advice. I just think the wiki isn't kept well. And if I did say hurtful things, I'm sorry. I'm a warriors fan also and was just shocked to see a wiki that has to do with warriors so un-TIDY, if you know what I mean. One thing though, I have to say it pleases me to see that you acted as a good administrator, being formal and all that boring stuff. I think that it's good to represent the wiki like that. Sunstripe 22:06, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC :Not at the moment, I'm watching the Harry Potter weekend on ABC family with my Mom, and I only got on here at the commercial break to check up here (and brush my teeth because I've eaten a lot of candy) Later! :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :ME TOO [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 23:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC? :Definitely soon, but I'm about to eat dinner so I think I'd better go. I'll be on again soon though, and we can finish it :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :lol, okay [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 01:37, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! :Hey, sorry I haven't been on the IRC lately; it's a lot easier just to come on here, do a quick check and run over a few things, then get on with life and stuff xD I wanted to know if maybe you could CBA my images please? They've been there for forever, ever since before tweak week; and I really think they're ready. I'm extremely anxious to get my newer images up for approval, but I don't feel good about doing it if I have all these images up for approval already. I've got Quailfeather, Foxmask, Rose, Ivyfrost, and Mudpaw. (Yeah...I'm ''that desperate for you not to miss one xD) Anyway, if you could, I'd be really grateful :) Talk to you later! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 05:10, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! I will join then. just so you know I am HollyleafOfThunderclan. 21:43, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm still not quite certain on a few things. When you role-play a cat, how exactly does that work? how does your cat go up in rank, and what do you put on it's page? HollyleafOfThunderclan 21:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC Aww, you always ask when I have to go! I'll be on later tonight probably :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 18:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) MMMMKAY. lolsorry for caps, im also doing a drawing so ill be a little slower on there, but i can do two things at a time.. im goin on You know my rattata...?The top percentage of rattata 16:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Meet you there. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 16:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, I just had time enough to get on and make a few edits. I think I'll be able to get on tomorrow, but don't absolutely count on it, lol. Oh btw, would you mind offering some critique for my chararts when you have time? I'd really appreciate it :) See ya! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:58, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: :I'm so sorry that you're sick! Honestly I just got on to edit a few things, I'm not really in the mood for role playing today. You know, school starts Monday for me and role playing is one of those things that make the days fly by, and since I only have one and half more days left of freedom, I really don't want to make the time go by so fast. I hope you get better soon :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: IRC? :Oh Bird, sorry I didn't get your first message. (Making a family tree) I'm sorry, but while I'am doing this there's some homework I need to get done (I hate AP block so much...) And it's easier for me to focus when I don't have to instant message, role play and such [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :OMG WHAT. -sighs- Enjoy your freedom while you can Bird! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 23:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I can role play a little while before dinner :) The only homework I have is an english paper and some stupid Geometry homework [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! IRC? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 19:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: :Oh yeah! That could be pretty useful. However, I don't know who made it either; but it doesn't mean we can't use it :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 21:04, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I just came on to check up on things :) I find that if I get on the IRC, my whole day flies away xD [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 20:19, September 5, 2011 (UTC) come join http://hollyleaf.wikia.com/wiki/Holly_Wiki Hi How do you join project charart? I want to join. Stoneclaw33 Spotlight Request Hi. Cats of the Clans Wiki looks like it is generally in very good shape. There are a few but not very many. However the main page is really hard to use; while you have links to a lot of stuff it is hard to figure out what is important, and there are very few graphics. Could you please spruce it up? Let me know on my talk page when you've had a chance to work on it, or if you need some help. -- Wendy (talk) 03:06, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hello. The goal is "clear links to the most important content". I think even with roleplay you can have the links be a little easier to find than just the current long unformatted list. Some graphics and a bit of organization to how you present even the list of clans would be a great start. To give you some ideas, here are mainpages on other roleplay wikis: **Total Drama Roleplay **Warrior Cats Clans Roleplay **Camp Halfblood Roleplay :The main thing is just that you want that page to really draw people in and get them involved and sort of point them off to where they want to be; so highlight whatever IS important for your users to find and maybe encourage new people to join in, or point them to a few users who can help them join in, etc.... it could be links to important talk pages, or blogs, or whatever. It doesn't have to be just character pages or categories. -- Wendy (talk) 00:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I straightened out the code that is there. I'm not sure what you want it to look like though. It is often easiest to find a mainpage you like, copy it, and substitute your links/content in the right spots rather than building from scratch. I'm happy to help, but just am not sure what you want on the page. ::Alternately you could ask Wikia's content team (here) for help with a new main page (and theme) if you'd like. They do really nice stuff. -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi. I straightened out the code for you. I also subbed in some gold from the featured article template to tie it together better. I think you might change the green text to something less ... bright. We could also change the link color from blue to something else if you wanted. -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, December 20, 2011 (UTC) you got that "gender neutral chibi thing" from hetalia didn't you? XD I started watching it and I love it. Italy<3 --[[User:Echopaw|'♥Vampirewave♥ ']]It's that time of year... :3 When the goblins come out... 23:32, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty. Thanks for the confirmation ^^ Merry Christmas to you too. NinjaRemix 03:01, December 25, 2011 (UTC) hi hi.im sorry about bothering you but i just found this wiki and i want to know how do you use itdark meow 03:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Welcome Thanks. :3 Autumnspring25 08:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure bro :D --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 20:10, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The Warriors Share Wiki ~Shadewhisker1~ Re:Welcome Thanks, it is fine. I wasn't really active, I was just saying hi to a friend. So, I want a cat, how do I do it? If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:18, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I did, but, he hasn't replied. xD I'll just wait... If you are reading this, I got bad news you're going to die... 00:22, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Birdeh? As in, Birdeh from WSW? HEY! It's me! I just found this wiki and it looks pretty nice :) 04:48, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ??? are u a female or a male??? and, WANNA BE FRIENDS?!!!! :) 555typedscorpion 17:38, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Random users Hello, If you want to stop random people from editing, at least IP's, think you should be able to make so only users can edit pages(or admins...and maybe only rollbacks as well), can't be bothered looking up how, but just thought i'd tell you. Shruggytalk 20:47, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, thanks for that. How do I join the Clans?My favorite warrior? Hmm how about Firestar? 16:13, March 2, 2012 (UTC) WindClan Can I join WindClan with Rabbitsky: Red tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 16:33, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Help me PLEASE HELP ME can you lock all the pages so the n00bs can't edit? :C --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 21:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) That's just my signature. My real cat is called Milky. ((MY favortie warrior. I changed it to Jayfeather. :) )) 16:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) they are just being damn noobs HELP ME. XDDD [[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 03:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I know, but i'm telling them we are done with CotC and they won't go away. Not one budge. Like, 10 popped up outta nowhere and now they're just plain annoying as hell. --[[User:Foxclaw33|'Monster']]Right here, How should i feel... 06:54, March 11, 2012 (UTC)